FTFF: Angel Heart
by OberonRowan
Summary: Elena a young mage from the Village Evergreen has traveled into the city of Arcadia in hope of joing the guild there,Angel Heart


Episode 1: The Girl Of The Starry Skies

In the year x845 in the kingdom of Mystia located on the country of Matsuri lies a certain guild nestled in the capital city of Arcadia. Angel Heart, a guild known throuhout Matsuri for its powerful mages lies in wait for its newest member, Elena Iris. Elena is a young mage from the small village of Evergreen. Elena left home to journey to the capital city of Matsuri, Arcadia. She wishes to join the guild,Angel Heart.

Elena quickly scanned the map she was holding looking for her destination, the guild of Angel Heart.

"I'm never going to find this stupid guild." She spoke to herself loudly attracting the eyes of the nearby citizens. Elena shifted her weight causing her belt to jingle. Elena instantly looked down to her belt were a leather pocket hung attached to her pink belt. Inside of the pocket held her keys. These are no mear keys but celestial spirit keys, magic keys that have the ability to summon magnificent spirits with varying talents. A slight smile crept across her face. With new determination she began to walk to her destination. Many of the citizens of Arcadia greeted Elena as she walks through the streets of Arcadia. Elena quickly confused and lost takes a turn into a wide alley. In the middle of the vacant alley sat a strange man in a lab coat. The man quickly turned around and began to look over Elena. Elena took notice of the strange man, he had long red and black hair that hung down to his shoulders, wore a pair of silver glasses, and a stiched white lab coat. A creepy grin crept across his face giving Elena the creeps.

"Come here little girl let me have a better look." The strange man crept closer waving towards himself for her to come.

"N-no thank you, i'm late for a meeting." Elena began to turn around and march away from the creepy man when a cold hand clasped around her wrist stopping her in her tracks. She whipped her hand around and slammed her fist into the face of the creepy man. The creepy man stumbled away holding his face when his hand whipped up into the sky and began to glow and eerie dark purple creating a magic circle infront of himself.

"Deploy, Bewitching Succubus." The words rang in the air when the magic circle exploded with light. When the light dimmed a woman stood in the place of the circle. She had long black hair with white protruding horns and purplish skin. She had large black bat like wings and a long tail with a sharp heart shaped point. The succubus attacked flying into the air and flinging herself down ready to slash Elena with her long glowing nails. Frozen in fear Elena stood there her eyes closed awaiting the end. Elena felt a cold breeze brush against her skin and a large crack. She opened her eyes to a boy with a hand cloaked in a cold blue energy punching the succubus in the face sending her flying into the nearby wall creating a large crack up the wall.

"Cold Fist of the Ice Dragon!" He shouted as he landed on the ground on his feet. He looked back with his dark brown eyes.

"Are you okay?" He gave Elena a look over analyzing her for any type of injury, when his eyes fell upon her wrist which had already began to bruise. He let a low growl and turned to face the strange man once again.

"You'll pay for harming her." He pointed at the strange man a look of anger painted on his face. The succubus picked herself off of the ground and hovered in the air he wings still beating, stiring up a small wind. The succubus charged at him claws still bared and ready to maim. He side-stepped and the succubus flew by nicking his coat. The succubus not missing a beat flew up higher in the air and began to form a sphere of energy in between her horns.

"Lustful Laser!" The succubus screeched and fired the sphere of magic energy at him.

" Iron-Make! Aegis Shield!" Slamming his hands down to the ground a magic circle formed summoning a large jewel encrusted shield. The beam hit the shield with a bang kicking up dust and dirt creating a cloud of smoke around the guy. The smoke and dust cleared showing the guy and shield undamaged as if the beam hadn't been fired.

" Is that all you have?" He taunted the succubus irritating and causing the winged woman to begin and growl. The winged woman charged down at him assaulting him with his claws. He raised the shield effectivly defending against the assault.

The guy jumped high in the air and started sucking in a large quanity of air. His skin began to turn a light blue.

"Roar of the Ice Dragon!" A beam of cold blue energy erupted from his mouth firing straight at the succubus engulfing her. The succubus began to drop from the air completely encased in ice. When it hit the ground it shattered into tiny pieces. Elena stood there watching the young man that had saved her life when she looked down the alley the creepy man had dissapered without a trace. Her savior walked up to her.

"Damn bastard got away." He grumbled.

"T-thank you,"Elena spoke. The guy brushed off the dust from his vest.

"No problem, my names Jonathan yours?" He inquired.

"Elena, nice to meet you." She extended her hand to shake his but he didn't extend his.

"Come with me and we'll get that healed." He stared into the open sky not looking at Elena.


End file.
